


Rescue Me

by SnowyWaffles



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Blood & Sex, F/M, Murder, Revenge, mentions of abuse, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWaffles/pseuds/SnowyWaffles
Summary: Imagine the Joker saving you by accident and deciding that he wants you to join him.





	1. Chapter 1

You sat in the wooden chair, rope digging into your wrists and ankles as you fought to free yourself. Your (h/c) curls loosely hung in your face as you let your head hang down in defeat. Nothing was working. Your eyes scanned the dark warehouse that you were being held captive in, they had moved everything far enough away from you to avoid any attempt of escape.

You moved your hands again, not willing to give up. If it wasn’t for your god damn ex, you wouldn’t be in this position. He had pissed off the wrong people and now they thought that they could use you to get back at him. They had refused to listen to you as you explained that you were no longer dating the asshole. You groaned as the rope stinged the already present burns around your wrists. In the back of your mind you couldn’t help but wonder what they were going to do with you. All you could worry about what the fact that your life could potentially end tonight.

Of course there was the chance that your good for nothing ex could actually sweep in and save you, you hoped he would considering this whole mess was his fault. But then you’d be stuck with him again, that wouldn’t be living at all. He’d probably treat you as badly as he had before when you were with him. Your vision started to blur as your eyes became wet with tears. You thought you had left all this gangster crap behind you when broke up with him.

Footsteps sounded from the entrance of the warehouse and two men came into view. “Don’t get so emotional, girlie.”

Your eyes narrowed as they stepped into the light. “We got in touch with your little boyfriend, here’s out 24 hours to give us the money he owes us or you’ll be sleeping with the fishes…”

You scoffed at that, “How original…” How would anyone take these idiots seriously. “And he’s not my boyfriend…”

The wannabe mobster chuckled, “Well he seems very concerned about you.” You rolled your eyes. “Attitude like that will just cause me to get violent with you…”

“Screw you…” You growled.

He pulled out his knife and held it against your jaw. “Keep it up bitch, I’ll end you right here, right now…”

“You sure have a way with the ladies…” A voice called out from behind you. You felt your body tense at the sound of that voice. 

You watched as the two thugs in front of you took a few steps back, fear taking over them. “B-Boss, what are you doing here??” One of them stammered.

“I got word that two of my henchmen were acting out on their own,” the voice got closer, until it was right behind you. A pair of hands grasped your shoulders as the voice continued. “Ya know what I do when my men go around behind my back…?”

The two men tensed, both quickly exchanging a look with each other. One of the men dared to move his hand towards the gun he had holstered at his side.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” He tsked, releasing your shoulders and stepping out from behind you, allowing his bright green hair to come into view. He dragged his tongue over his red lips, watching the men with dangerous eyes. He looked over his shoulder, seemingly to someone behind him.

“Frost, tell em’ what I do to people who go against me…” He suddenly said. “Kill em’,” he said causally, as if ordering someone to be killed was everyday business to him.

Gunfire erupted from behind you, as the man’s hand moved to play with a stray strand of your hair, smiling at you like the psychopath he clearly was. The two men fell to the ground, dead, with bullet holes littering their bodies. 

“Now, what’s your name?” He asked in a husky voice.

“(Y/n).”

“Tell Mister J why you’re here? What did my boys want with ya?” He looked away from you before he nodded to Frost who came over quickly, untying the ropes that held you to the chair. 

You rubbed your wrists, wincing at the burns that covered them. “They were trying to get money out of my ex-boyfriend. They thought they could use me as leverage,” you sighed. Now that you were untied, you finally had a chance to get a good look at him. Something clicked in your brain, holy shit, the man in front of you was the most dangerous man in all of Gotham. The Joker.

You swallowed hard as you looked him over, trying to not let on how suddenly intimidated you had become. His silver smile beamed down at you as he watched you. “Ex-boyfriend huh?” You nodded quickly as he leaned down close to your face. “You don’t look like the type of gal who runs with gangsters?”

“I’m not. That’s why I left his ass,” you replied, crossing your arms over your chest.

He stood still for a moment before he threw his head back, an insane laugh erupting from him. He grabbed you by the arm and pulled you to your feet. You gasped as you almost tripped, causing you to wrap your arms around his neck as he caught you. He just smirked as the sound of sirens filled the outside of the warehouse. “I like you.”

“Boss,” Frost warned, wanting to get out of there before he would be forced to kill some of Gotham’s finest.

“Time to go, Doll.”

“W-What?” You gasped as he pulled you along to the roof of the building. Your eyes widened as you saw the helicopter approaching the warehouse. You heard that the Joker was dramatic and loved making extravagant escapes, but you never thought you’d ever be involved in one.

He turned and held his hand out to you. “Come with me.” His blue eyes bore into you, seducing you with only glance. 

“I told you that I didn’t run with gangsters,” you smirked, unsure of what you truly wanted but you knew that in the minutes that you’d known this criminal that you had never felt this alive. 

You reached out and took his hand. You had nothing to loose, the life you’d been living wasn’t worth fighting for. Once he had his grip on you, he pulled you into the helicopter and into his arms. You dared to look up into his eyes, knowing the choice you’d just made was one you weren’t going to be able to back out of. He’d rescued you twice that night and you were planning on enjoying this new found life with the clown prince of crime.


	2. Chapter 2

It’d been months since you threw your old life away, accepting the hand of Gotham’s most wanted criminal. He’d given you new life, you didn’t care who died around you as long as you could be part of his world. He treated you like his queen and gave you anything you wanted. You weren’t a fool, you knew he didn’t love you, a man like him was incapable of expressing love. However, you didn’t care one bit. He’d saved you from death and a life not worth living. All that mattered now was him.

One night you had been standing at the window of the penthouse you shared with him. Something had caught your eye outside and you found yourself staring intently through the thick glass. Gothams downtown was lit up with lights, illuminating the streets. He sat on the couch against the wall, his feet propped up against an expensive wooden end table. He was on the phone with someone, making plans to do a bank heist. “Fine fine. I’ll see you in an hour…” You allowed yourself to zone out, not even hearing him when he called out your name. 

“(Y/n)?” He called out again to which you didn’t reply. With a heavy sigh, he pulled himself to his feet, moving over to you.

Far in the distance, you saw that all too familiar bat symbol shinning in the sky. You had a look of excitement on your face, ready to turn around and tell him to look outside. You didn’t have to, two arms wrapped around your waist, almost causing you to startle.

“Batsy is on the prowl,” he shrugged, pulling your sweater to slide down your arm before pressing his lips to your now bare shoulder.

“I’m surprised you aren’t running out to go antagonize him,” you smiled, keeping your eyes focused on the city lights outside.

“I don’t have to leave your side to antagonize Bats,” he smirked as an explosion went off in the distance.

Your eyes widened, the explosion lighting up the most part of the city. Your mouth was gaped as you looked over your shoulder at him. “Was that you??”

“Ohhh, you know that I never pass on an opportunity to make Batsy’s life hell,” his grin grew as he watched the burning building in the distance.

“You’re so bad,” you turned your body in his arms, allowing him to press your back against the cold glass. You gave him a smirk as he slid his cold hand under the warm fabric of your sweater. His mouth was against your neck, sucking at the sensitive skin as you allowed your eyes to flutter closed.

The familiar ringtone went off in the background, your eyes reopened and you looked over at the couch where his phone continued to go off. He seemed to ignore it, deciding that who ever was calling wasn’t worth stopping his assault on your body. After a minute, the sound faded away, J’s hands moved down to grip your waist and his mouth pressed against yours. You kissed him back, your hands grasping the fabric of his dress shirt.

That was when his phone went off again. You both let out an annoyed sigh at the sound. He pulled away from you, growling in irritation as he had to practically drag himself from you. You couldn’t help but laugh at the way he snatched his phone off the leather couch. “What!” He snapped into the phone. You fixed your sweater and glanced out of the window again. “Fine, I’ll be right there. Don’t do anything till I get there…” He growled, hanging up and slipping his phone into his pocket before he turned his attention back to you.

You could feel his eyes on you, you gave him a small smile and walked over to him. You could tell that he didn’t want to go. He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled you against him. Kissing you roughly before pulling away reluctantly. “I’ll be back in a few hours, you better be waiting for me…” He warned. “We’ll continue this when I return…” You nodded in agreement.

His hand left your waist and you watched him leave the apartment. You smirked to yourself, knowing that he was probably going to kill someone for interrupting the two of you. That was just how your Puddin’ was.

—

It was late at night when he finally returned to you. He had definitely made up for lost time. The two of you laid on the bed together, you were laughing at something he’d said while you found his dress shirt that had been discarded on the floor. He smirked at you as you put it on yourself. You fell back on the bed dramatically, moving so your head rested in his lap.

“I never thought my life would ever be like this,” you smiled to yourself.

His fingers ran through your hair as you spoke. “That you’d be in bed with a killer?”

“No,” you laughed. “It’s not the first time I’ve been in bed with a killer. But, you’re the first one I’ve enjoyed being with.”

You traced the ‘Joker’ tattoo that was displayed on his torso, a smile on your face as you did. You’d confided in him before. Telling him everything about your previous relationship, even the details about how he raped and even beat you. 

“Do want you want him dead?” He asked suddenly.

“Dead?” You thought about it for a moment. Your eyes never left his blue orbs, “Yes. I’ve wanted to see him dead for so long…” Mister J’s eyes lit up in delight as he listened to your response. “However…” You sat up, looking down at him. Something evil reflected in your eyes, “If he’s going to die, I want him to suffer…I want him to feel the pain that he inflicted on me and a lot more.” You pulled yourself onto of him, straddling his hips as your eyes stayed on him.

_“Do you think you could give me that, Mister J?”_

You watched his grin grow, “When did my little (y/n) become so twisted?”

“Hm…” You tilted your head to the side, tapping your index finger against your jaw as you pretended to think about it. “I think it was around the same time I met you.”

“Are you trying to say that Daddy is responsible for his baby girl being like this?” He purred, his hands gripping your hips.

“I might be…” You matched his tone, staring down at him with lust.

“Such a bad girl…” He growled, his hands moved your hips slightly, pressing you down against him. He moved to a sitting position, his mouth taking yours roughly. His tongue slid into your mouth, claiming it as he did.

His hands ran over your chest before they made a fist in the dress shirt you wore and ripped it open. Once he pulled it off, he threw the offending garment onto the bedroom floor. You pulled away from him, frowning.

“This was my favourite shirt of yours,” you said sadly.

“I can get another,” he muttered with a shrug.

“You’d better,” you warned, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him. You dragged one of your hands into his green hair. Your nails dug into his scalp and he moaned that the pain.

You pushed him down onto his back, giving him a look of confidence as you took the lead. Biting your bottom lip, you locked eyes with him. You rotated your hips and his member slipped into you. You lowered yourself onto him, causing your face to constrict in pleasure. He was grinning up at you, enjoying your little act of dominance. 

He placed his other hand on your hip and he began to move you up and down. You placed your hand on top of his and allowed him to take control. The feel of him inside of you was heaven. You could hear yourself voice making inalienable noises. The faster you moved your hips, the louder you became.

You rocked your hips faster and harder. You could hear his panting breath from under you. You looked at him, locking your eyes with his. He watched you in complete desire, which caused a tight sensation to build up inside of you. You closed your eyes and began to chase that goal, harder and faster. You were so lost in bliss that you didn’t notice J push you onto your back, taking control. You pushed your hips up against him, matching the rhythm he set. It wasn’t long before the two of you reached the sweet release that you both wanted.

—

It’d been days since that night and you were surprised that J was actually keeping his word. He tasked Frost to track down your ex. Knowing Frost, you knew that it wouldn’t take long for the henchman to find him. 

You were once again lying on the bed with him, your head resting on his lap as he sat against the headboard. You were napping, enjoying the safety that came with living with J. His fingers were lazily playing with your hair while he looked through his phone. That was when the knock on the door broke the silence that was held in the room. You groaned, sitting up slowly, not making it far as J pulled you back to him.

“It’s Frost.”

“Come in,” he replied, setting his phone down on the bedside table. The tall henchman walked into the room, his face stern as always. “What is it?”

“I found him.”

Your eyes widened in excitement. “Really??” J looked at you out of the corner of his eye, smirking slightly at your reaction.

Frost nodded, “He’s been going under a fake name for the last few months, however he’s still in Gotham. He showed up to that warehouse, the night we found (y/n). The police saw him there and he’s now the main suspect in the murder of those two idiots.”

He stood beside the bed, pulling a tablet from his suit jacket and handing it to Mister J. Pictures of the man who abused you littered the screen. You felt your body tense as you look at the images. “From what I’ve heard, he’s still looking for her.”

You could feel J’s hold on you tighten as he listened to Frost. He let go of you and stood. He paced the room as he thought to himself.

“J?”

His eyes moved to yours and he stepped over to Frost, handing the tablet back to him. “So then we’ll return her to him.”

Frost and you shared looks for a moment, wondering if he had truly lost his mind. _Although the answer to that was obvious._

“What do you mean, boss?” Frost gave him a look of uncertainty as his green haired boss moved back over to the bed. “Do you really intend of giving her back to him?”

“Of course not,” he growled, his eyes darting over to Frost with a dangerous look. “I intend to lure him out. If he’s looking for her then let him find her, under our own terms. Well trick him into falling right into our little trap. He won’t even realize that he’s a dead man walking until my baby girl here drives her knife right into his fucking chest.”

You smirked as he explained his plan. His willingness to let you have your revenge was something that you never expected. He was going to let you kill the bastard, probably well he watched. “Let’s lure him to the club,” you suddenly said.

Those blue eyes you loved focused in on you, causing you to smile at him. Frost looked at you with a troubled expression. “He’ll think it’s safe,” you continued. “Public area, lots of people to see everything go down. He’s always been a coward, so the more people around, the safer hell feel. He doesn’t know the extent of our relationship, so luring him there would be easy. He thinks you’re giving him information on me, when he’s just walking in on a trap.”

“Frost,” he snapped his fingers towards the door, his predator eyes never leaving you. “Arrange it, make sure he gets our warming invitation.”

Frost nodded and left the room, knowing that if he didn’t, he’d be dead and his boss would be looking for a new right-hand man.

“My twisted girl…” He purred, taking your cheeks in his cold hands. He lowered his face to yours, moving to kiss you.

“Nothing will go wrong, right?” You whispered, causing him to stop.

“Of course not and if he tries anything, I’ll stop that shit right in its tracks. I won’t let him touch you,” he grinned, secretly hoping that the idiot would fuck up so he could take him out himself.

“Just be careful, he’s more dangerous than he appears…”

“Baby,” he kissed your lips hard. “I’m far more dangerous than he could ever be….”


	3. Chapter 3

The club lights were bright and hot, but nothing was hotter then what was happening between yourself and the green haired villain who's lap you were sitting in. Your hands were moving up his chest as your lips refused to leave his. His hands gripped your hips, pulling at the fabric of your tight club dress. The moment was mutual between the two of you, both wanting to rip off each other's clothes and make the most of the evening.

A cough sounded from behind you, forcing you to remove your lips from him. You looked over your shoulder at Frost who had just walked in.

"He'll be here soon," Frost stated, more worried about interrupting the two of you then anything.

The Joker nodded and you watched Frost leave the booth. Your eyes returned to the man beneath you.

"You should go for now, we don't give away the big surprise too soon, now do we?" His fingers caressed the face of your face before he planted another kiss on your lips.

You laughed in excitement and nodded, "No that would be unfortunate." You stood and removed yourself from him, your body instantly missing the contact. Your smirk stayed on your lips as you left the booth and headed for the dance floor.

Joker watched as you disappeared into the crowd. His eyes moved towards the entrance of his private booth, the normal looking man walked in as Frost followed. This kid walked right over the clown prince of crime, no hesitations, holding his hand out to him. "We finally meet." Joker didn't even dignify him with a glance, he'd already looked back towards the crowd of dancers.

"Nah, he don't shake hands. Sit down," Frost waved him off, signalling to a waitress to come over. "Have a drink."

He pulled his hand back and sat on the couch across from the Joker. He noticed that the Jokers blue eyes were focused on a glass cage, the glass was frosted so you couldn't see in but only make out outlines of the human body. He'd spent enough time with you to recognize your body, even as distorted as it was.

Mister J didn't even notice the man had been talking to him until he heard your name leave his mouth.

"All I want is her back..." the man took a sip from his drink. "I'll make her realize that nobody runs from me..." Finally, the Jokers eyes moved onto him. He could see the man swallow hard as his piercing gaze didn't waver from him. He finished his drink, continuing when the green haired man didn't say anything. "You must know what I mean, a woman, she's got to know her place."

The joker started to laugh, bringing his grinning tattooed hand up to his mouth. His eyes left him for only long enough to whistle towards the crowd. When his gaze returned to him, his eyes were dangerous. "Hmm, I can see where ya coming from but..." he waved his hand in the air as his crazed thoughts drifted around, "I gotta disagree with ya. When I have a woman...she is my queen, not my whore."

The mans face went white as you appeared in the booth. Your hands ran along the beaded gold decor that hung from the ceiling, your eyes never left his. You could feel it, all the hatred you had for this one man, rising to the surface and threatening to consume you. You wanted nothing more than to walk over and dug your nails into his flesh, to rip and tear the flesh from his bones, for everything he'd done to you. But you didn't, your (e/c) orbs moved onto Joker as you walked towards.

He extended his hand to you and you accepted it. He made you do a small spin, so he could get a good look of you in the tight dress you wore. His gaze then moved back to your ex. "You see, a gal like this..." he took a deep breath then released it into a whistle. "A gal like this, is a queen. Meant to be worshiped and spoiled." His hand ran down your hip, making your body wish he'd just take you right there. His hand reluctantly left you and his eyes moved back to the man sitting across from you both. "Wouldn't ya agree?"

He didn't know what the say, really, what could he say. The situation wasn't fully clear to him, he didn't realize why he was really there, and that he wouldn't be leaving. Well alive, anyway.

The Joker put his hand on your shoulder and looked down at you. "She's something isn't she?" He asked in a low growl, his finger grazed over your bottom lip. "Any words that pass through her lips, sound like pure ecstasy. But you would know, wouldn't you?" He took a step away from you, his arms raising into the air as he moved around the room. His finger then pointed towards your ex, "Do you know where I found this little kitten?"

He quickly shook his head then his eyes drifted towards you. Unfortunately for him, Joker noticed and stalked over to him, sitting down beside him and wrapping one of his arms around the mans shoulders. "I was in the industrial area, finishing up some business when I recognized some vehicles that I knew belonged to a competitor of mine. So what did I do? Well I went inside and what did I find?" He waves his hand towards you, a crazed laugh leaving his lips before he continued. "They had this poor kitten tied to a chair and were torturing her. Because of you. Normally, I like my woman tied down, but I like things to be a little more...consensual. I guess," he stood and walked away from him, his back to him. "I guess that's where we're different, eh?"

When he turned around, that fake smile was his was plastered on his face. "But enough of that, I promised to return this little lost kitten to you and I'm a man of my word." His eyes fell on you as he held out his hand to you, "Aren't I, doll?" You remembered his promise to you and you nodded, taking his hand.

He led you over to the man you despised, you had to force your feet to bring yourself to him. Joker stopped and let go of your hand once you were close enough to him. He stepped back from the two of you. You slowly raised your hand and placed it on his cheek, stroking his cheekbone. You leaned forward, whispering into his ear. "Did you miss me..." the words lacked emotion but you knew it didn't matter to him.

His hand slowly rose and dared to touch your waist as he made you sit down in his lap. You had to force yourself not to throw up on him, the very touch of him bringing bile up to your throat. You moved your hand lower, grazing over his chest. You could hear the small groan he released as he thought he had you back. You leaned in, your mouth close to his.

Behind you, the Joker was watching, his blood boiling as he did. He wanted nothing more than to throw him off of you. To beat him into submission and then kill him himself. But he wouldn't, this was for you. His death was for your hands.

A small smirk came to your face as you pulled your face away from him, "Did you think I would willing come back to you?" You asked, voice full of taunt. His eyes were filled fury and rage at your question. "Of course you did, because you're an idiot."

He looked over your shoulder and noticed the way the Joker was watching the two of you. That's when reality came crashing down on him. "You little slut..."

His words meant nothing to you, he'd called you worse and done worse to you. This was nothing. He rose his hand but before he could hit you, it was caught in midair. Both of you turned your heads to see your green haired lover, gripping his wrist tightly. "She told me everything you did to her, everything. Did you think that I would hand her over to you?" Though he was smiling, his voice was full of malice and distaste. You watched his grip became tighter on his wrist. You should of known he wouldn't allow him to abuse you again.

You started to laugh and pulled yourself from his lap. He made a small movement and the Joker twisted his wrist in a harsh movement, the snapping sound filling the room, even over the music that pounded through the club. He yelped in pain and something awakened in you, that sound meant everything to you. You wanted to hear more of it, to know that this monster could really feel pain and how much he could he take.

Joker walked away from him as the man fell back against the couch, cradling his broken wrist. You looked at your blue eyed lover, his arm wrapped around your waist and you leaned up to take his lips before he could. The two of you practically made out in front of this man. When you pulled away, you could see your ex's eyes full of hate.

"Y-You god damn whore..."

You narrowed your eyes but it was the Joker would spoke first. "Call her that again and I wont let her finish. Trust me, whatever she has envisioned for you is nothing compared to what I would do to you."

He swallowed hard as he listened to the criminals warning. You leaned closer to Mister J, your hand moving down his chest before your hand reached down into his pocket and pulled out the long razor you knew he was keeping on his person.

He laughed as he realized what you were doing, "What a naughty girl you are..."

You held out the knife, examining it with nothing but affection. It had a strange purple pattern on it with a gold jester on the bottom of the handle.

"What? Are you going to kill me, (Y/n)?" You heard the pain-strained voice from across the room and you pulled your attention from the beautiful razor long enough to look at him. "You think you can actually kill me? You're nothing but a coward, you’re nothing! YOU WONT DO IT BECAUSE YOU CANT DO IT!!"

The Joker made a motion to move forward but you beat him to it, before he knew what was happening. The back of your hand whipped against the side of his face, it was hard enough to silence him.

"I'm nothing? I'm a coward?" You tilted your head as you repeated his own words back to him. "No, no, no. A coward abuses a woman who did nothing but love him. I kept forgiving you, every time you raped me, hit me, called me every name in the book..." you shook your head. "No, I'm not a coward, you're the coward and you were always nothing." You opened the long razor and a smile came to your face as you saw the joker like grin that was engraved in the blade itself. You eyed the silver blade, wondering what it would like, covered in his blood.

You moved closer to him, knowing that he wouldn't dare touch you. You could see the fear in his eyes and it made you feel powerful. You held the blade in front of his face, making sure he could get a good look at it. You dragged the razor along his cheek,watching him wince as the cut appeared and blood steeped from the fresh wound. His hand quickly went to his cheek when you withdrew the knife, his fingers kept ghosting over the cut, almost as if he didn't believe it was real.

You looked back to the blade, running your finger along the bloodied silver. The red liquid gathering on the tip of your finger. "You've been running around thinking your a god for too long. How does it feel to crash down to earth and realize how pathetically mortal you really are..." your eyes penetrated him, the smirk you wore terrifying him. You weren't the same fragile girl he had abused and tortured. You'd evolved, thanks to your new lover.

You stood in front of him, using your finger to draw out a smiley face with is own blood as your paint.

"Come on, smile for me. I thought you missed me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was more of a, ‘should I add smut?’ or ‘should I add murder’. So I did both, if you’re not okay with either, please don’t read this. I really wanted the reader to get her revenge and I just hope I didn’t go too crazy with it. I actually toned down this quite a bit from my first draft so here we go.

_"Come on, smile for me. I thought you missed me?"_

You held the flat end of the blade against his neck. The threat real enough to cause fear to coarse through him. You felt arms wrap around your waist from behind and a smile rose to your face. You looked over your shoulder at him, he was grinning. His blue eyes full of lust for you, wanting nothing more than to see you get your revenge. He turned you a bit and gave you a heated kiss before releasing you and stepping away. He stayed close enough to stop your victim if he dared to try something again. Secretly he wished he would.

Your eyes moved back to him, your gaze as dangerous as it could be. "Every time you hurt me, I tried to imagine what it would feel like if I was able inflict that same pain on you. Sometimes I even dreamt of killing you. If I had any idea that it would feel this...good...I would of gutted you in your sleep along time ago. You made me hate myself, made me blame myself for what YOU did to me."

"You never said no..." he hissed.

Rage enveloped you and you slapped him again. "So many...things you could of said that you actually chose that?" You laughed in disbelief. "I never said no? You made me afraid to say no, that doesn't make it consensual! You stripped away parts of me that I don't think I'll ever get back, you took them away, layer by layer! But I guess you never imagined that you would have to face the things you did to me. Did you?"

He shook his head back and forth, "Im sorry, I know I hurt you. But I can make things better, I can fix things. We can go back to how we were, before everything. You don't have to do this..."

You stared at him and smiled. He looked relieved before the look quickly faded when you held the back against his neck again. "You here because of me, I wanted to make you suffer. You must think lowly of me if you think that your pathetic words would even reach me."

He stayed quiet and you continued to smile, "I never imagined that I would have you completely at my mercy, you know?"

"I know that killing you won't change or alter what you've done to me, but this is going to feel so good..." You pushed him down so he forced to lie down on the couch, you crawled onto him, straddling him but not in the way he would of wanted you to. Your body was cold, memories of all those years of abuse flooding into your head at once, playing one by one, over and over. The pain of knowing what he did to you and that he was still breathing, felt to real. The memories of all that pain and emptiness was threatening to break you. Suddenly you brought your hands up and wrapped them around his throat, your fingers tightening around his skin. You could feel his pulse through your hands, you wanted that heart beat to fade and for everything he was to disappear along with it.

You didn't understand why he wasn't fighting you harder, but you didn't care. You released his neck and watched him gasp for air. "Suffocation is too good for you..." you rose the razor again and stared into his eyes. The fear you saw reflected back in them, made a feeling of happiness surge through you. "All those things you did to me, I want you to remember them. I want you to remember them as I take your life," you smirked and the blade disappeared into his chest. When you pulled it out, the blood splattered onto your cheek and part of you dress. But you didn't care, you plunged it down again and again. You saw nothing but red as you continued to bring the knife down into his chest. His blood was everywhere but you never stopped. Blood started to cover the handle of blade, that's when you noticed the blood that covered your forearms and thighs. You dropped the blade when you realized what you'd done, the body of your tormentor lying underneath you. His chest dark red and sticky with fresh blood.

Cold hands pulled you from the body and you looked up at the man who was staring down at you. There was no smile or grin. You were worried that you'd done all of this wrong, that he'd throw you out now. That he'd no longer want you. Your eyes darted down, away from his gaze. The fresh blood on your skin started to dry and your body felt cold.

You felt a hand grasp your chin and lift your head. His blue eyes pierced you, that smile was starting to form and suddenly you felt alive again. His lips crashed onto yours and you could feel the heat from his body. Your arms moved up to snake around his neck, your fingers now tangling themselves in his hair. He grasped your legs and lifted you so you were straddling his waist. He carried you into a adjoining room that you figured was his office.

He put you down atop of the desk and brought his mouth down on you. You dragged your nails down his chest, needing to feel him. You needed to feel what was real and you knew that everything about him was real raw emotion. Thats when the memory of the murder started to force its way back into you. Your closed your eyes tightly, wincing at the vision of the knife in his chest. You felt that cold hand cup your cheek, your eyes slowly opened and he leaned in close to you. "Stay with me..." he whispered bringing you back from the darkness, his voice was softer than you'd ever heard it.

You nodded slowly, never letting your eyes leave his. You leaned forward, pressing his lips against his. Your hands grasped the ends of his dress shirt, gripping the fabric until it gave in and torn open. You wasted no time, running your hands along his chest. Your eyes moved up and looked at his face, the smug expression filling you with pride. His hands moved to your hips and pulled you as close to him as he could. Any emotions of fear or regret were replaced by his one man, the man who had haunted you for years of your life was gone, dead. You attached your lips to his collarbone and nipped at his skin with your teeth. He groaned as your fingers went lower. Your nails made their way down toward his belt.

You gave him a wicked grin and kissed him on the lips. Your tongues mingled together. While he had other woman throw themselves at him before, you were different. He'd never kissed any of the woman he'd been with casually. You'd had come into his life and made everything different. He didn't want anyone else, and seeing you extract your revenge against the man who had wronged you, just proved that you were the woman for him. His eyes racked over your bloodied figure, bringing on a need to have you. Tasting your lips made him feel as though you were really devoted to him and the thought caused him to become far more aroused.

He lifted you to your feet and forced you back against the office wall. He kissed you passionately before his hands moved up your side and ran along your dress. The fabric was discoloured, now crimson from blood. "I need you..." you whispered in a breathless moan.

He smirked and grabbed your thigh, holstering it around his hips while his body held yours against the wall. He bunched your dress at your waist. With his free his hand, he held himself and positioned himself at your entrance. He sank into you, feeling your warmth surround him and as he stretched you, that's when you realized that this was the connection that you needed. You needed to feel him to edge away the shock.

He thrust in and out of you, making your body shake as he thrusted. The back of your head pressed against the wall as you arched into him. You cried out his name, not caring if your voice could be heard over the club music.

"P-Please don't stop..." you cried out, your hands gripping at the collar of his shirt. All the pulsing pleasure you experiencing was helping to block out everything, giving you nothing that you could focus on but him. He was all you needed.

His hand moved down towards your centre, stroking your most sensitive area. Your body jerked and your back arched against him. He still had that smug smirk of his as he watched your expression. His finger worked on you at the same pace as his hips. He marked your neck with his mouth, sucking roughly as he kept his thrusts rough.

"Do you like that..." he purred, his mouth nipping at your ear.

"Y-Yes..." you whimpered, your eyes drifting closed as you felt the pressure building inside of you. Your moans got louder as both of you worked towards your climaxes.

It didn't take long for the two of you to finish and you kept yourself wrapped around him, not wanting to remove yourself from him. Your eyes moved up to meet his, your lips parted as you tried to catch your breath. He watched you with half-lidded eyes before kissing your lips softly.

"You’re one hell of a woman..." he whispered.

"Yeah...and I’m all yours," you sighed, still coming down from your high.

"So now that you’ve gotten your revenge, you’ll stay with me?”

You blushed and nodded, you kissed him gently, feeling his hand get tangled up in your hair as he held the back of your head.

"I'll stay with you, I won't leave..."


End file.
